<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puts A New Meaning To Being Fucked By Management by lordjenjen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557533">Puts A New Meaning To Being Fucked By Management</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen'>lordjenjen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's life sucked. And Morris was a huge part of the problem.</p><p>I cannot stress the Rape/Non-con enough. If it does not please and sparkle, do not click.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morris/Shane (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puts A New Meaning To Being Fucked By Management</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all fiction, obviously. If you're being sexual harassed by management at work. You go to HR. And if nothing happens you get yourself a lawyer.</p><p>Alright? </p><p>Alright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shane, come to the office." </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's too early in the morning for this shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shane thought as he let out a long groan. It was 8am and Shane had hardly stepped a foot in the door. He'd punched in on time, no thanks to the farmer, who he couldn't be too mad at as the man had given him some freshly made pepper poppers. Shane had already let his thoughts drift to the farmer as he ate the entire container walking to work. He felt like if it hadn't happened, if he'd been to work a few minutes early, he would have seemed less cheerful and Morris wouldn't be paging him to the office. An office just off the break room where he was currently standing. The man could have poked his head out, but Shane had a horrible suspicion he knew why he'd been paged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big OOF!" Sam interrupted Shane's thoughts. "He sounds pissed. What did you do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abso-fucking-lutely nothing." Shane slammed his tiny locker door shut. "I was in a good mood and that's enough of a reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Must have seen the farmer this morning!" Sam exclaimed way too cheerfully for Shane's liking. "That guy must have woken up early! He gave me an entire ass dozen of maple bars and they are just like-" Sam gave a chef kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shane, come to the office immediately." They heard once again over the intercom system, only this time it was more forceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to dwell on what jealousy he felt. Instead he left Sam and went towards the office. What Shane hated most was that there was no way Morris didn't just witness their interaction. What was once a window into the office was now a one-way mirror. Shortly after Shane had been hired, and right before the bullshit began, the window was broken. Morris did his best to get Shane to admit to it, but in the end, the horrible man replaced it, using the excuse the office needs privacy because there could be a sensitive matter happening, but he still needs to keep an eye on his employees. Office needed privacy alright, but not for what he implied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to see me?" Shane asked as he opened the door. He'd hoped maybe he could stand in the doorway, maybe avoid what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in, close the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane's stomach dropped as he heard the sound of the door click shut and his co-workers' voices disappeared. That was the other thing that has terrified Shane about this room, despite the window, it was virtually sound proof. Not to mention, Morris had a lock on the door he controlled from his desk. He claimed it was for security since the Cash Office was off the Manager's office, but Shane knew better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were late today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe I was scheduled at 8am as always, sir." </span>
  <em>
    <span>No emotions,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shane reminded himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I believe I told you to be here at 7:30 today." He had, and Shane planned on it, it was just the farmer had stopped him. He didn't regret it for a moment, knowing full well Shane was about to be in trouble. "Did you not comprehend that? Are you stupid? Or perhaps, there's someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sir. I just forgot," Shane lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morris stared at Shane from behind the desk, his beady little eyes passing judgement on weather or not that was a lie. He tapped his fingers together before letting out a hum that sent dread through Shane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad employees who don't listen get punished, Shane. And you've been very bad. You were late. You lied to me about why you were late. And most of all, you disobeyed my orders. That's insubordination, a fireable offence. Is that what you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sir." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shane thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sure doesn't seem like you want this job." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane made his way towards the desk, walking around it until he was beside Morris' chair. The man turned, eyeing Shane, as he dropped to his knees. With too much expertise for his liking, Shane unzipped Morris' slacks with teeth and rubbed his face against the slacks, asking for the man's cock in the way he wanted it. Shane hated this. He hated everything that had led him to this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Morris cooed, but even that sounded like pure evil coming from his mouth. He fished out his cock, half hard from just the thought of violating Shane, and smacked his face with it. "Get me hard. I had plans and I'm not changing them. So the sooner you get the job done, the sooner you can go back to work." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Shane knew that no matter how quickly he got Morris erect, he would be stuck in this office way too long. Despite this knowledge, Shane did his best to get the man as hard as possible and quickly. Shane had a punishment coming, but perhaps he could get the man to forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd look real nice under my desk, sucking me off all day." Shane didn't give any indication. He knew how Morris worked, a moan was a yes, a no was a yes, and a yes was a free pass. "Of course you would. You're only good for this one thing, but you can't even do that right. You can't even be here on time. If your mouth and ass weren't so good, I'd fire you." Morris let out a particular loud moan as Shane sucked hard on his dick. "That's good. Now stand up, lean on the desk and prepare yourself for me" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane did as he was told, grabbing the lube from the desk drawer. Morris never did the hard work himself, leaving it all up to Shane. He couldn't decide if it was mental gymnastics Morris pulled to make himself feel better, like if Shane was doing all the work, he obviously wanted it. Or if the manager was just that lazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing as the boss liked, Shane pulled his pants down just past his ass, leaving one foot on the floor and propping his other knee on the desk. He dared not to look when he heard Morris move, instead he lubed up two of his fingers and began toying with his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No time for foreplay. You have two minutes to prepare yourself for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone told Shane he was serious. He did his best to finger his ass for preparation rather than pleasure, disappointed it didn't seem to matter the situation, his dick was up for it. It was just more fuel for Morris' fire to fuck over Shane. Surprise hit him when Morris grabbed his wrist, forcing the three fingers in his ass deeper than Shane had had them. The sudden intrusion made Shane cry out, but Morris paid him no mind, Shane was just a fuck hole to him. Instead he quickly and forcefully moved Shane's fingers for him. </span>
</p><p><span>"I. Said. No. Fore. Play." Each word was punctuated with a thrust until Morris held Shane's hand in place, buried </span>so deep inside himself that he was sure he was one good thrust away from his whole fist breaching his ass. "Get up. Against the window."</p><p>
  <span>Shane hated the window. There was always the chance someone could see or hear him. He was sure it was this reason Morris loved it so much. Shane did as he said, standing in the middle of the large one sided mirror, bracing himself against it and preparing himself mentally for what would be Morris' swift intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shock to see his co-workers just outside the glass, leaning against it and talking as if Shane wasn't on the other side about to be fucked, though he supposed to them it wasn't about to happen. He wished to be them, but then he remembered if it weren't him, then poor Sam would be on this side, and that wasn't something Shane could handle knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give them a show for me." Morris said before entering Shane in one swift move. The action caused him to cry out, and for a moment his co-workers stopped talking. Then suddenly he could hear their conversation as clear as if he were right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poor Shane. I wonder what he did this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows. Boss just has it out for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure if his co-workers could hear him, Shane bit his lip to keep from crying out. A few hard trusts made it difficult though and it became obvious that Morris wanted him to scream. He always wanted it but more so now, which led him to believe that his co-workers would hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, did you get anything from the farmer?" Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This question, though not directed at him, seemed to bring out something in Morris. He gave Shane's hole a particularly hard thrust, knocking him off balance enough to be fully crushed against the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking farmer." He growled. Something about the man getting under his bosses skin made Shane happy. "Ruining everything I've built." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shane was about to push off the glass, his wrists were grabbed by Morris and pulled behind his back. This seemed to give the man the leverage he was wanting as he fucked Shane hard and without a care in the world about the man beneath him. Each thrust seemed to graze his prostate before hitting a point so deep inside himself, it was almost painful. Still, Shane gritted his teeth as Morris used him to get off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My town." Morris grunted. "My employees." A moan escaped Shane as Morris managed to hit everything just right and he couldn't hold it back. "Mine. Mine. Mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own chant seemed to send him over the edge as he came deep inside Shane's ass. Shane did his best to ignore his untouched cock and acknowledge he would have to take care of it himself if he wanted to get off. It would, however, dwindle quickly once the shame kicked in and kicked off his depression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not move." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The command left Shane's ass exposed as cum began to dribble out of his abused hole. He heard a drawer open and close before feeling something touch his hole. Instinctively Shane went to twist away but felt a hand in his hair, pulling hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said don't move. Bad boys deserve punishment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was pushed into Shane's ass by Morris' finger. Fear gripped Shane over the possibilities of what it could be before a new fear settled in as another object was pressed against his hole, this one cool to the touch and larger than a finger. He felt the object stretch his well used hole beyond what Morris' dick could ever do to him, before it felt relief as the plug settled in his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time I tell you to come in early, you will come in early. I don't care if you have to ignore that farmer. You will be here. You will ask permission from me to do anything today, and I do mean anything. Am I clear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," Shane answered, his usual detest in place. Whatever it was, he will have to wait and see. With any hope, it was something deadly. It wasn't, but a man could dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Get out of my office." With that Morris retreated to his desk, putting away the lube that sat upon it, leaving Shane to make himself presentable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Shane." Morris said as Shane's hand was on the knob. "Produce inventory is tomorrow so you'll be working late today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane said nothing, instead choosing to slam the door, hoping it shattered the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy to see the break room empty, Shane let himself relax a little. It was tempting to use the bathroom and clean himself out, but he had a feeling Morris would know and he'd humiliate Shane even worse than he was currently. Instead, he shifted slightly to try and position the plug better. When it was as comfortable as it could be, Shane left the break room to stock freight, determined to take his mind off whatever was going on. All hope was lost once Shane took a few steps and vibrations from the plug traveled through him. He hadn't noticed it but now that he was out of the office it was clear, he was not getting any peace today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane leaned against the wall unwilling to sit down. The cheap beer was hardly doing its job of getting him drunk. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday for he did not feel he was up to go to work another day. He began making mental preparations for staying in bed as long as possible before hopefully getting drunk by himself somewhere not in the saloon. So engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the doors opening and the cool fall breeze before being shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the man I was looking for!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane tensed momentarily before remembering that voice did not belong to Morris. The farmer stood before him still wearing his dirt covered overalls. The smell of hay and and the outdoors clung to him making Shane long for the days he could just take care of his chickens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Shane asked a bit too harshly. However, his tone didn't seem to bother the farmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just got done brewing my first ale and I wanted you to try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you afraid it's poisonous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I just figured you would be one of the best people to ask about it's taste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane downed the rest of his pint before setting empty Glass on the bar counter on the bar counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right let's see what you got."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The farmer opened his bag and pulled out two bottles. "One for you and one for me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you?" Shane asked, baffled that the farmer would be having a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," the farmer laughed. "I can't really grow crops in the winter and we're supposed to have a serious snowfall overnight so there's no point in me getting up early till my land. I can share at least one drink with my friend right?'</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This word struck a chord in Shane's heart. The handsome farmer considered him a friend. Him, the town failure. Him, the guy who couldn't even be there for his own godchild. But still the farmer considered him a friend. The guy was too kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah all right let's do this." Shane said, grabbing a beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Here's to hopefully not tasting like the ass end of an ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane let out a cheers before clicking his bottle with the farmers. "That is definitely something I can drink to </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane took a drink finding the ale relatively pleasant. It was quite smooth especially compared to the cheap beer he had, with a hint of something he couldn't quite place. He gave the farmer a curious look before taking another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is really good but what is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The farmer blushed slightly as he adjusted his hat. "Well I only have a few kegs so these are the ones I made strawberry wine in over the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." Shane took another drink this time recognizing that that was, in fact, strawberry he was tasting. "Honestly it really brings this together. Not bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! Your opinion means a lot to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane gave the farmer a slight smile before taking another drink. For a moment, life was not that bad. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. There was more to this but I abandoned it when it was just Shane literally getting fucker over. Maybe someday I'll post the rest. Probably not. Don't count on it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>